Life without you
by Ms animefan
Summary: Usui leaves Misaki for an overseas business matter for 2 years. How will they survive w/o each other?  Read and review :3
1. Chapter 1

**Misaki – September**

_Usui…life without you is…too hard for me to bear._

Misaki thought as she felt a dull pain in her chest and exhaled a long sigh. She stopped slicing the rosy red apple and took a look around the kitchen: the glossy white cabinets overhead, the cool and smooth white marbled surface of the table top, the aluminium sink and the stainless steel fridge that was always empty; except for bottled mineral water and fruit juice.

Everything around was the same as always, but it didn't feel the same…without Usui Takumi.

Turning back to continue what she was doing, she tightened her grip on the knife and sliced the apples into bunny apple slices, that Usui had developed a penchant for.

The sound of the knife against the chopping board echoed within the dull walls of the empty apartment.

Chop…chop..chop...

_**[3 months before]**_

Chop..chop..chop

"Whatcha doing pres?" Usui's hot breath tickled against her neck, catching Misaki offguard and she felt a familiar heat rush up her face.

"Usui…"she muttered under her breath in irritation and resumed her slicing. In her mind, she elbowed him in his ribs hard enough to send him reeling.

Chop..chop…chop

Usui's emerald eyes widened considerably whne he peered from over her shoulder.

"Bunny apples?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Uh…" Misaki rolled her citrine eyes and let an inaudible sigh escape her lips.

"You said you wanted to eat bunny apples 15 minutes ago…"

Usui's eyebrows shot up in response as he placed one finger on his chin, the other arm supporting his elbow as he looked upwards.

"Hm…"

**15 minutes ago**

"Ayuzawa, I want to eat bunny apples…bunny apples…"

Usui droned on and on, like a broken tape recorder as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom in a daze while Misaki tamed her raven black hair.

_Low blood pressure again? _The oh-too-familiar question popped up in Misaki's mind, like any typical morning.

She shook her head and brushed her hair silently as usual, giving no heed to Usui's morning babble.

"I want bunny apples…bunny apples…"

But Usui was still going on like a little 5 year old boy even when Misaki was changing in the toilet.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Usui knocked thrice, before launching into "Bunny apples…I want to eat bunny apples…"

Misaki was beginning to lose her calm. She took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly and decided to shrug this trivial matter off, like shooing away a fly.

However, Usui wasn't the usual fly. He was the irritating, annoying, pesky, outer-spaced alien fly that kept circling around her.

"Bunny apples…bunny apples…"

Oh how tempting it was to tape Usui's mouth right now. Misaki thought. She opened the bathroom door and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Alright, alright" She agreed at last, like a mother finally throwing in the towel and acceding to her son's request, and marched off into the direction of the kitchen.

Armed with a knife and a chopping board and several apples from the fridge, she began preparing bunny apples for her 23 year old boyfriend.

**Now**

"Hm….I did…?"

Misaki carefully placed the bunny apple pieces onto a plate and thrust it into Usui's hands.

"Just eat it."

"Okay," Usui took the plate obediently and headed towards the living room to savour his favourite food.

Munch…munch…munch

"MIsaki?"

"Hm?" she responded and turned her head to look at the blonde perched on the couch.

"You make the best bunny apples," he smiled as a crimson blush crept up his cheeks.

At that moment, Usui's saccharine smile melted Misaki's heart and she couldn't help but shoot him back with a smile that was as warm as the sunlight streaming through the apartment windows.


	2. Chapter 2

**USUI – September **

Life without Misaki Ayuzawa was excruciatingly boring for Usui Takumi.

Without Misaki, he couldn't:

Sneak up on her from behind and make her flush beet red

Eat Ayuzawa's sliced bunny apples

See her cute sleeping face

Teach her how to cook properly (At the thought of this, the blonde smacked his palm against his forehead)

Agitate her for no reason

Kiss her

Hug her to sleep

It seemed like an eternity since he had last seen her. He had made a deal with his family, one month after he graduated from university with Misaki. They had reluctantly agreed to allow Usui to marry Misaki if he agreed to go to an overseas branch and be in charge for 2 years, without any contact with his girlfriend at all. No e-mail. No letters. Communication through the telephone was prohibited. Any violation of the agreement meant that Misaki would never see Usui again.

Usui heaved a long sigh as he removed his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. He had been dumped with many reports to approve of, and countless business meetings to attend since his arrival in the United States.

Life now was dull and predictable.

If there weren't meetings, he would be going through proposals and typing them out and vice versa. A small smile crept on his face as he wondered if he would be driven to insanity by the boredom he felt from his job and the never-ending work he had to do. He shut his eyes and let his thoughts shift to Ayuzawa.

What was she doing now? How was she coping on with her life?

He retrieved his android phone from his pocket and unlocked it. The image of Misaki appeared as his wallpaper and he looked at it longingly. In it, her glossy black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and she wore an irritated expression on her face, her eyebrows scrunching together in annoyance while she prepared bunny apples for him in his kitchen.

The smile she gave him on that day would forever be etched in his mind, as the ends of her mouth tilted upwards to reveal a beautiful smile; one that instantly melted his heart. The sunlight pouring into the apartment shone onto her, illuminating her facial features and giving her an angelic glow. She was irresistible.

At that moment, all Usui wanted to do was to drop his delicious bunny apple slices, run over to her and envelope her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow…

Smiling to himself, Usui put his glasses back on and swore to hang on, no matter what, just to see her smile again.

**Misaki – still September **

A sharp pain in her finger snapped her out of her reverie, bringing her back to reality like a painful slap to the face.

"Tsk!" Misaki cried out when she saw blood ooze out from her finger. She hurried over to the sink and ran it under running water, gritting her teeth as the wound stung.

A tear slid down her cheek as memories of Usui came flooding back to her, especially the ones when Usui decided to teach her how to cook. She would always slice her finger and Usui would immediately help her dress her wound before giving her a peck on the forehead. This always made her heart flutter in excitement and made her feel hot all over.

That was long, long ago.

_Stop going back to the past, you silly girl. _Misaki chided herself in her mind. She wiped her tears and took in a huge breath.

"Usui will be back," she told herself firmly, and her voice echoed in the empty apartment.

"Usui will be back"

Miss animefan: I've finally uploaded the second chapter. I hope you'll like it. Please review :D Thank you very much ! ***bows***


End file.
